return_of_mobiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)
Sonic is the main protagonist of the anime series Sonic X. Lightning fast on his feet, but super slow to lose his cool, Sonic is always revved up and ready for a run-in with his archenemy, Dr. Eggman whenever he tries to cause trouble to the world to show his heroic deeds. Sonic hails in Earth lives in Emerald Town along with his friends. He made new friends with Sparky and the gang. He enters a relationship with Kiara the Cat after saving her from Eggman. History Personality Sonic is a habitual daredevil who is honest, loyal to friends, keeps his promises and dislikes tears. He took the young Tails under his wing like a little brother. Even though he isn't intrigued by the marital proposals from Amy Rose. With Knuckles, he shares a friendly rivalry, but the two can be great teammates, though Sonic simply can't resist teasing him whenever he has the chance to. Even though he meets Kylie at the beginning of the series, he quickly becomes his friend and treats him like a younger sister similar to Tails. He is mostly seen napping, running towards an adventure or stopping Dr. Eggman with his plans of world domination. Powers and Abilities Sonic's greatest strength is his running speed, which is much faster than the speed of sound. Sonic has demonstrated being able to run for an entire day without stopping25 and can also run backwards as fast as running forward. In line with his speed, he is a master of rapid response,3 having astonishingly quick reflexes. He can use the Spin Attack or his speed to break through virtually anything and a Ring can increase his power. Sonic also displays a degree of superhuman strength (although he is not as strong as Knuckles) as he is seen to be able to smash robots with his bare hands. He is also incredibly resilient to damage, as he can survive being thrown through buildings and nearly been crushed by Eggman's larger robots and still leaps back into the fray immediately afterwards. Sonic also has the ability to pilot aircraft as he is seen being able to pilot a helicopter, the Tornado 2 and the X Tornado. Transformations Super Sonic With the seven Chaos Emeralds, he is able to transform into Super Sonic, an empowered version of himself that can fly, virtually invulnerable, move faster than the speed of light, has vastly enhanced super strength and has access to Chaos Powers. He can also heal people with a touch. Dark Sonic In one episode, Sonic also gains a new dark transformation when being exposed to counterfeit Chaos Emeralds and intense anger. In this state, while his strength and speed abilities are enhanced greatly, Sonic also develops a somewhat uncontrollable rage. Relationships Miles Tails Prower Tails is Sonic's best friend and side-kick, sharing a brotherly-like relationship with one another. During their first meeting, Sonic saw Tails tinkering with the Tornado and was impressed with Tails' work and agreed to become friends with Tails. Throughout the course of the series, Tails has frequently helped Sonic whenever he leaves to stop Dr. Eggman, normally as the pilot of the Tornado 2 or X Tornadoto escort Sonic to the situation. Knuckles the Echinda Sonic and Knuckles are close friends, they both share a rivalry with each other and as a result, the two can sometimes be seen fighting over each other. Their battles can be heated as Sonic's speed parallels the extent of Knuckles' strength although their battles are always tied and/or interrupted, leaving the suspense to the question on which of the two is stronger. However, the two can be powerful teammates and aid each other, being able to take on powerful foes together. Amy Rose Sonic and Amy are also close friends with each other but Amy always claims to be Sonic's girlfriend, much to Sonic's dismay and Sonic doesn't usually appreciate Amy giving him hugs or kisses. However, there are times where Sonic seems to care for Amy when he rescue her from Eggman once and hangs around in Tropical City. When Amy discovers that Sonic enters a new relationship with Kiara, she becomes furiously jealous tries to break them apart. Cream the Rabbit Doctor Eggman Sonic and Doctor Eggman are arch-enemies, with Sonic always defeating Eggman and stopping his plots of world domination. Just like in the games, Sonic can be more frank or taunting towards Eggman and shows full confidence that he can spoil his plans no matter what. Sonic sometimes does not take Eggman's plans seriously and will almost always seize the opportunity to tease him. There are moments where Eggman and Sonic had to be allies in order to stop a worse threat to the world. Star Fighters Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males